


kau, aku, dan doa.

by cheonsagateun



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: (Sebuah lembar di buku catatan Bobby; Seoul, 2017.)





	kau, aku, dan doa.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** ikon adalah boyband asal korea selatan keluaran yg entertainment, which is not mine. saya tidak menerima keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **a/n:** berdasarkan lagunya bobby yang lean on me (yang saya pikir ini double b sekali sobs). i reaaally love aan mansyur's narrative style, don't judge. lowercase on purposes.

**/1/**

kau berdoa. tapi kau tak percaya tuhan.

katamu, doa hanyalah mantra penguat. entah nyata atau tidak. entah terwujud atau tidak. kerja keras dan usaha wujudnya lebih nyata dari doa. kerja keras itulah yang mengantarkanmu menjadi penghuni panggung hingga usia senja.

bisikku, tak apa, tak apa, andai doa tidak lagi memberikan efeknya, kau masih punya bahuku untuk mengangkatmu ke angkasa.

* * *

 

**/2/**

usiamu teramat belia ketika seluruh dunia beristirahat di kedua bahumu. usiamu terlalu muda saat dunia menghempaskanmu menghantam kerak. keretak tulangmu memilukan. tapi melihat teman-temanmu (dan aku, dan aku) turut terjatuh dari ketinggian yang sama laksana dikuliti saat bernyawa. lukamu belum sembuh benar saat seluruh duri dan sampah dilemparkan ke arahmu. saat itulah, kau sadar bahwa benci itu nyata.

kata ibu, benci adalah makhluk terkutuk. kau aminkan itu. tak peduli dunia meludah padamu, kau tak pernah balas berlaku begitu. selalu, selalu kau balas dengan kepala terangkat dan senyum.

tidak apa, sayangku. angkatlah kepala. teruslah melangkah. aku ada. aku ada bersama tuhan, menjagamu hingga kau ingin rehat.

* * *

 

**/3/**

jika saatnya tiba, aku ingin memakaikanmu mahkota emas. tiada emas, ilalang pun tak apa. tiada ilalang, kertas bekas pun tak apa. tidak ada kertas? akan kupinjam bintang di angkasa.

kau belum pernah menerima mahkota sebagai ucapan panjang umur, bukan? selebrasimu selalu di atas panggung, dari dulu. lentera merah dan sorak sorai. kue yang disiapkan tergesa. doa yang dipanjatkan tanpa kau tahu sampai atau tidak. ucapan selamat samar karena campur-campur suaranya.

tahun ini kau butuh mahkota; hadiahmu adalah menjadi raja.

* * *

 

**/4/**

kau tidak percaya tuhan, tapi aku percaya tuhan meminta kita bersua. kau yang tidak punya masa muda. aku yang orang tuanya tertinggal di tanah seberang. aku. kau. tidak ada siapa-siapa. sendirian.

sendirian.

dan dua lebih baik dibanding satu. karena itu kau menyambut uluran tanganku, menyodorkan bahumu, meminjam punggungku, menatap dunia. dua lebih baik dibanding satu. kau tidak akan berdarah sendirian. kau tidak akan berjuang sendirian.

aku.

kau.

bersama selamanya.

bersama selamanya.

* * *

 

Untuk Kim Hanbin. Selamat ulang tahun.

—Jiwon; Seoul, 2017. 

 

(Lembar ini berada di buku catatan Bobby. Disobek dan dimasukkan ke dalam amplop beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun Hanbin.)


End file.
